


Love On the Air

by gritsinmisery



Series: "The Professionals" Mills & Boon covers [1]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will they take their own advice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love On the Air

**Author's Note:**

> IMDB lists Pierce Brosnan's character in "Blood Sports" (4x08) simply as "Radio Man." I know he's referred to by name somewhere in the episode, and I'll edit this just as soon as I have time to go dig it out.


End file.
